You'll Never See Me Cry
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Elsa has been struggling with feelings for her younger sister for a long time, she had kept it hidden but one day it becomes too tough. She needs to be away from Anna but how can she tell Anna she needs space without hurting her? Will her actions hurt Anna? Will she tell Anna the truth? How can she be away from her sister after only being together again?
1. Too Strong

**I am a huge fan of Frozen and since I've read a lot of fiction of it on this site I thought I'd write for you guys, yes it is incest and if you don't like it don't read it. Hope you like the first chapter let me know. Rated M for later chapters.**

**You'll never see me cry**

**Chapter 1 – Too strong**

"Urgh I cannot stop these feelings!" Elsa muttered under her breath as she lay in her room.

Thinking about what her Father used to say to her, _Conceal, Don't feel. _That was easier said than done and plus the harm that had done to her life, locking herself away in her bedroom in fear she would hurt the people of Arendelle and especially her sister Anna. Not speaking to anyone for years and now everyone knew about her special powers and no one cared, Elsa had missed out on a lot of things growing up but the worst was not spending valuable time with her sister.

Now everything was different, being able to spend time with her sister and being the Queen of Arendelle, oh how it had all changed. There was also now this massive change that had occurred within Elsa, she had developed feelings for her younger sister. Now she says developed but she had always loved her little sister and always thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen so maybe these feelings have always been there. But Elsa knew she couldn't do anything about these feelings, I mean she is her sister! If anyone was to find out about her feelings unspeakable doings might happen and it scared Elsa, it scared her that she was feeling this way for Anna and the feelings were growing and getting stronger as each day went by. Elsa was terrified and it was a completely new feeling being in isolation she never had that feeling just loneliness plus Elsa was portrayed as a strong headed female so to let her sister of all people to see her scared didn't fill Elsa with joy.

Elsa was just lying in her bed it was the middle of the night, she needed sleep but couldn't, just thinking about her Anna it had taken over her life. Should she tell her? Or just continue living her life in misery pining after her, it was a horrible situation and if Anna didn't like what Elsa would say it could turn worse and Anna could flee and they would be apart again. Elsa was hiding herself under the covers when there was a small knock at her door and she knew it would only be one person the person she was thinking about right now.

"Umm Elsa it's me Anna your sister, I mean right of course you would know it's me right?" Anna was rambling and it made Elsa chuckle one of the many traits Elsa loved about her sister her persistent rambling. Elsa didn't really want Anna to be in her room this was where most of her explicit dreams of being with Anna had been and it just seemed like too much but there was no way she would turn her sister around. So Elsa walked over to her bedroom door and opened it coming face to face with beauty. Anna stood there awkwardly she looked into Elsa's eyes and smiled sweetly,

"I..had a bad dream and wanted to come check on you and I was wondering…ificouldsleepwithyoutonight." The last part Anna rushed out she didn't want to push herself on her sister after recently just building their bond again but she really did have a nightmare about Elsa dying and she needed to make sure it was only a dream and well she felt safe too safe in Elsa presence. Elsa only managed to catch what her sister had said at the end, with her feelings developing more and more it was going to be hard spending a night in bed with Anna but she couldn't say no.

"Of course you can Anna, come one."

Watching Anna walk in Elsa noticed the two cups of hot chocolate in her hand, Elsa smiled at her. Anna was always the most kind hearted woman with the deepest soul, always doing things for others and not herself even a cup of hot chocolate was enough to melt Elsa. (No pun intended!)

The two sat down on Elsa bed and drank their drinks, Anna was calming down from the dream she had had she couldn't place it the feelings she felt when being with her sister she knew she felt safest when with her but there was something else. The way her sister looked it was pure beauty her plaited white hair and her beautiful blue eyes and lips that were just waiting to be kissed. Wait what?

"_Did I just think that really?!" _Anna asked herself in her head,

"_She's my sister; I need to get a grip now I feel all nervous again." _

Anna was mindlessly rambling on in her thoughts that she didn't notice Elsa waiting for her to come to bed she was interrupted by Elsa,

"Anna are you okay? I asked if you wanted to come to bed." Elsa asked genuinely concerned for her sister's faraway look.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just miles away there, haha." Anna laughed nervously and it made Elsa look at her in confusion her sister had always been a peculiar person never the less it was still another trait Elsa loved. Anna got under the covers and Elsa turned onto her side with her back to Anna,

"Goodnight Anna, sleep well." Elsa said as she yawned,

"Right yeah, G'night Elsa." Anna was still thinking about her thoughts and Elsa just shook off the weird vibes coming from her sister. It was half an a hour later and they were both still awake, Anna staring up at the ceiling and Elsa just staring at the wall and thinking about each other. They sighed at the same time causing a giggle from Anna and Elsa smiled whilst turning,

"Can't sleep huh?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded.

"C'mere." Elsa offered her arms out to Anna and Anna squeezed in between and Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister the coolness which was coming off the older sister felt nice for Anna and to have Elsa wrap her arms around her was pure bliss anyway. That was the end of the conversation and within ten minutes they were both fast asleep and it was the perfect picture Anna wrapped up in Elsa's arms.

**Okay so end of Chapter 1 granted it may be a little short but just wanted to get a feel on how you guys think it is and whether I should continue well let me know!**


	2. Teach Me

**Thank you all for reviewing, following and the favourites, also for pointing out the mistake. All spelling mistakes are my fault as I don't have a beta if anyone is interested to be one for me PM me. I hope I am getting the characters correct as I say I only do this for fun! Hope you like the new chapter. **

**Chapter 2 – Teach me**

Elsa had awoken from her bed with an unfamiliar hand around her waist she looked around and it was Anna she had forgotten throughout her sleep that Anna was sleeping in her bed, she carefully took Anna's hand off her and she got out of bed. Elsa thought she'd leave Anna to sleep for a bit she didn't have the heart to wake her up especially when the sight in front of her was pure beauty, sure Anna had wild bed hair and she did drool but Elsa loved her for it and she smiled looking at Anna as she got herself prepared for the day.

Elsa had walked elegantly down to the kitchen and she was greeted by some of the servants working in the castle including Gerda who was a long time servant to Arendelle.

"Good morning your majesty, is there anything I can get you?" Gerda asked,

"Good morning , can I have two cups of tea and would you kindly bring them up my room as I have to wake up Anna."

Gerda agreed and she didn't question the fact that Anna was in Elsa's room, she did know that Anna was suffering nightmares after recent events involving Hans and what he had nearly done so Gerda thought it was great that the two girls had found their bond again. Elsa nodded to Gerda and the other servants saying thank you and walked away to wake Anna up.

Entering her bedroom she saw Anna stretch and lift herself off the bed, her hair was all over the place which made Elsa laugh out loud but Anna looked so damn cute at the same time and Elsa's heart swelled. Anna peeked open one eye and stared at her sister,

"What are you laughing at, is it my natural beauty in the morning?" Anna asked smirking,

Elsa chuckled even louder that was the thing about her younger sister always had a sense of humour and she could always make Elsa laugh and just generally be happy. Anna looked over to her sister and grinned; she stood up and stretched some more making her way over to Elsa who was getting more and more nervous because her sister was getting closer to her wearing her much revealing nightgown. Anna came up to Elsa's face sporting a goofy smile and Elsa knew she wanted to ask a question so she arched her eyebrow at her and Anna responded,

"Sooo I was just wondering I mean if you're busy I know you're the Queen and you can be rather busy which I think is wrong because you should do what you want to do – "

Elsa held Anna's arms stopping her from babbling even more,

"What do you want to do Anna?

"I wanted you to take me well us ice skating, I just want to be as good as you! Watching you glide around the ice it's so beautiful well breathtaking really, your hair swirling as you glide around and you just look at peace when you're surrounded by the cold which I suppose makes sense right." Anna realised what she said something about being beautiful and hair swirling could she be any more obvious she thought! She eyed Elsa seeing what she was going to say and for a minute Elsa went quiet and Anna thought she had done something wrong. Truth be told Elsa was just thinking about what Anna had said about her being beautiful gliding around on the ice the word breathtaking was used and comments about her hair, did she really mean those things oh how Elsa had wished but she shrugged it off as Anna being a nice sister.

"I would love to take you out and teach you some more ice skating in fact I was going to suggest we do something today as I don't have anything planned." Elsa replied when there was a knock on the door she continued,

"Ahh that reminds me I asked Gerda to bring some tea up for us."

"Thank you very much." Anna thanked she was just in awe at her sister and was so glad that they were finally together, being able to spend time with each other even though Elsa was the Queen she always made time for her. They both thanked Gerda for bringing the teas and sat down drinking them whilst discussing the day ahead of them; Anna excused herself from Elsa bedroom to get dressed ready for the day. Elsa was left reeling about her feelings how she would cope today knowing she would at one point have her hands around Anna's waist guiding and supporting her as she skated, how hard it would be. But it wouldn't be hard for the two if they both knew how they felt, Elsa in her room worrying how she was going to cope and Anna getting every single item of clothing she owned on display as she wanted to look her best for Elsa she wanted to get her attention. Anna was going over what had happened last night how she had marvelled over Elsa's lips and of course her smooth hair but most importantly feelings and thoughts about wanted to kiss them what did that mean? Anna thought some more about how she literally wanted to spend every minute of the day with Elsa, how happy she was when she was in the same bed and how her heart skipped a beat when they touched and…

"Oh my god I'm in love with her!" Anna whispered out loud.

"My own sister oh no" Anna continued whispering to herself and she shook her head how had she not realised? Is that why she never pursued her relationship with Kristoff of course it was. Anna was now getting herself worked up this can't happen can it? But Anna was the kind of person to take risks and this certainly was a risk and it was worth taking it was just finding the right time to tell Elsa or if Elsa even felt the same towards her and if she didn't feel the same she didn't want to sacrifice her bond she had just got back again with her sister. Anna sighed and flopped onto her bed a knock on the door interrupted her,

"Anna are you ready to go?" Elsa called out to her and Anna jumped up off of the bed,

"Yeah give me a minute..or two." Anna replied panicky and Elsa wondered what was up with Anna.

Elsa waited patiently outside of Anna's bedroom door when it opened and it took her breath away there was Anna standing elegantly in one of her special jade green dresses, it was cut to reveal a bit more cleavage and leg than other dresses Anna normally wore but Elsa didn't complain she caught her breath and breathed out,

"Beautiful."

"I'm sorry what?" Anna asked,

Elsa shook her head and shunned herself inside,

"_Shit, shit, shit did I say that out loud?" _

Instead of trying to cover it up Elsa just went straight out and said it,

"I said you were beautiful Anna really you are."

Elsa thought it would sound like a sisterly comment to say and she hoped it didn't show her feelings for Anna but Anna seemed to just shrug it off well she argued at first but gave in when she knew she wouldn't win against her older sister.

They eventually made it outside and Anna pushed Elsa into using her powers to make an ice rink and nearby citizens of Arendelle had seen what was about to happen and there were so excited at first seeing the Queen and Princess out having fun and that Queen Elsa was going to make an ice rink. Elsa saw the reaction from her people and invited them all along to have fun.

Elsa had jumped onto the ice as soon as she had created it and laughed sweetly at her sister struggling to put her skates on. She whizzed over to Anna's side,

"Having a little trouble there sis?" Elsa asked smiling,

"No I'm perfectly fine!" Anna huffed in response as she got the end of her dress caught somehow which made Elsa bend down and help her struggling sister.

"I guess you maybe shouldn't have worn a dress today huh."

Anna scowled at Elsa and they both laughed since they knew they were only playing, Anna carried on this playful manner,

"So you don't like my dress then because you know I only put it on for you."

Elsa looked up at her sister who had a glint in her eyes, she had to really pay attention did her sister really say what she thought she said? Elsa swallowed loudly and Anna was wondering if she had pushed too far.

"Oh no I do love your dress it makes you look even hotter than what you are."

Anna blushed profusely at Elsa comment she hadn't expected her sister to actually say anything back let alone that! And Elsa was also surprised at herself it just slipped out she loved playful banter but had it now actually turned into flirting? There was an awkward silence before Elsa held her hand out for Anna to hold onto as they carefully made their way onto the ice; Anna had a death grip on Elsa hand afraid she was going to fall. Elsa was a good teacher and Anna was getting the hang of ice skating although she still didn't want Elsa to let go the close contact felt amazing for both parties but Elsa had said she was going to let go and she did and right in front of her eyes Anna was skating on her own.

"I'M DOING IT ELSA, LOOK I'M ACTUALLY SKATING!" Anna shouted at Elsa.

Even though it could be considered something which wasn't special there wasn't anything right now which could take away how proud Elsa was watching her sister skate it was an incredible feeling, Elsa was tapped on the leg by a young girl so she took her eyes of Anna when the little girl had asked if Elsa could create some snow she could build a snowman, Elsa eyes warmed at the girl in front of her it had brought back precious memories of herself and Anna as children having fun. Elsa had used her powers for the little girl and she walked away grinning when there was a loud scream coming from the right of her and as she whipped her head around to see what it was it was Anna and she was coming in fast straight at Elsa!

"Arghhhhh!" Anna screamed as she fell into Elsa they tumbled to the floor and both blushed at the situation they had gotten themselves in, Anna had somewhat landed on top of Elsa. In this moment everything seemed to stand still as they gazed into each other's eyes no matter the aches and bruises they both felt already at this point that they could feel the love they both had for each other and not the kind of sisterly love the love you had for soul mates and who you wanted to spend your life with. Passersby just thought they were still a bit stunned from falling over; heavy breathing was coming from both women when what Anna said made Elsa open her eyes in shock.

"I'm in love with you Elsa."

**Okay so I really hope that this chapter was good for you, not sure how well this is so please let me know or PM if you want something to happen I will add it in, give you a mention etc. Thanks!**


	3. YouMeThe Same?

**Thank you all for reviewing, following and the favourites. Glad some of you like it! I do not own Frozen or any characters simple do it for fun. All spelling mistakes are my doing I apologise but hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 3 – You…me…the same?**

"I'm in love with you Elsa."

Elsa didn't know if she had actually heard that…she lay on the ground not moving her eyes just staring at her sister who had stood up. This couldn't be right could it, there's no way Anna also felt the same as Elsa was there? Anna looked down with worry at Elsa she knew it she had messed everything up!

"Are you okay Elsa?"

Elsa was still dazed she had managed to stand herself up before anybody else thought there was something wrong all she could manage to do was nod at Anna and she fled back to the castle. Anna was left standing there not knowing what to do.

Back inside the castle Elsa had run to her room she had told Gerda on the way that she didn't want anyone to bother her she entered her bedroom and shut the door leaning against it.

"Oh my god this can't be happening." Elsa held her chest and the words Anna had said constantly went through her mind. Elsa kept thinking and thinking that's all she could do right now why did she just leave Anna standing there? What must Anna be thinking now?

"I can be so stupid sometimes." Elsa muttered to herself.

Elsa began pacing her room going over the pros and cons of actually being with her sister because of course she too was in love with her sister but instead of telling her she felt the same she ran and left her.

Elsa had to go and find Anna this was wrong she couldn't ignore her she had to go and find her. Elsa left her room to find Anna the first place she went was outside where they had been ice skating but she wasn't there she decided to go back into the castle, she went past a few servants on the way and asked if they had seen Anna and one said yes she had gone to her room so that's where Elsa found herself stood outside of Anna's bedroom door. She stood there for a good five minutes when the sound of crying hit her, she listened in some more and she realised Anna was crying her heart broke in two knowing she had probably caused her sister to cry. Elsa knocked on the door gently,

"Go away." Anna struggled to get out,

"Anna it's me, let me in please?" Elsa asked,

There were sounds of shuffling inside of Anna's room and Elsa waited there patiently,

"Come on Anna I need to talk to you please." Elsa was practically begging Anna to let her in now.

Anna sighed as she stood by the door her eyes were red and puffed from the crying she had done, she opened the door and turned away before she could even look at Elsa. Elsa walked in and caught a glimpse at her sister and she could imagine how much she had been crying.

"Anna –"Elsa was cut off abruptly by Anna.

"No Elsa listen to me I'm so sorry I said what I said it was in the heat of the moment and I know I've just ruined everything now I won't ever mention it again I can't believe I was so stupid as to think you would feel the same. Not that this can happen anyway we are sisters but I can't help the way I feel I'm just really sorry."

Elsa was trying to get her words in but couldn't due to Anna rambling she kept trying,

"Will you forgive me Elsa? I mean can we just forget about this." Anna remained silent after asking for forgiveness.

"No we can't forget about this." Elsa replied,

Anna threw her hands up in the air,

"Please Elsa, I can't go back to us not speaking it would kill me-"

"Anna will you just listen to me please!" Elsa had shouted this she didn't mean to but it was the only way to stop her sister from rambling and it worked Anna stared wide eyed at her sister.

"We can't just forget about this Anna…because I feel the same way towards you."

There it was said Elsa felt like a weight had been lifted from her she smiled she didn't realise how happy she would be after admitting her feelings she looked at her sister who was still staring at her.

"You…me…the same?" Anna couldn't form a sentence was it right what she had just witnessed her sister saying? Elsa chuckled and nodded at Anna,

"I love you so much Anna, I am in love with you" Elsa pointed at her chest then at Anna.

"Oh my god!" Anna squealed this was the last thing she thought would happen, Elsa offered a warming smile at her sister who bounced over and grabbed Elsa in for a deep warm hug which Elsa returned. The hug seemed to last forever but neither minded it felt like they were destined to be with each other the way their bodies fit well together, Anna let go of the hug first and stared into her sister's eyes, those bright blue orbs that Anna was in love with it was intense this moment Anna really wanted to kiss Elsa but didn't want to push her she searched her sister's eyes and Elsa nodded at her, both women's hearts were beating fast. Anna leaned in closer to Elsa and they found each other's lips, it was slow and sweet to begin with but grew with more passion. Anna moaned into Elsa's lips she opened her mouth and Elsa gently let her tongue inside it was getting hotter and hotter as they continued kissing, Elsa could feel a pool of wetness forming between her thighs and she broke the kiss. Heavy breathing was the only sound you could hear in the room Anna still had her eyes closed. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at her older sister,

"That…was…well…words can't even describe how good that felt."

Elsa nodded that was far better than she had ever anticipated, much better than the dreams she had had she was swept away with desire for Anna right now and to know that Anna felt the same that was it nothing was going to stop Elsa from being with Anna. Elsa hadn't experience happiness like this before and she sure wasn't going to throw it away whatever came their way. Elsa held Anna's hand in her own and began talking,

"Anna I love you with all my heart and more I always have done, I've always known it was much more than just sibling love but I was too afraid to say anything but today when you told me you were in love with me I couldn't believe it I thought my ears were playing tricks on me."

Anna chuckled quietly letting Elsa continue,

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I ran out on you I've been pacing my room thinking and thinking about this. I mean do we keep this quiet; do you want to keep it quiet? Of course I'm wary what other people may think it's exactly well known for this to happen, I think we need to keep this between us for now Anna I wouldn't any harm to come your way I care about you too much."

"I know your right I don't think many people will understand but I'm hoping we can make this public one day I want everybody to see how happy we are and Elsa I love you too I mean I can't even begin to explain how much!" Anna grinned and Elsa laughed then matched the grin on Anna's face.

This was all she needed Elsa could tell to be with Anna, she wouldn't care if she lost the castle lost her right to be Queen none of it mattered as long as she was with Anna. But Elsa couldn't keep the nagging feeling away that something bad was going to happen? She kept it to herself she didn't want to worry Anna over nothing it was just Elsa being silly right?

**Okay so shortish chapter I know so they both know their feelings for each other. Maybe a bit of drama on the way for you all hope you liked the chapter might have gotten these two together too soon? Let me know what you think! **


End file.
